Another Purpose
by miraclebutterfly
Summary: Two Girls have been sucked in once again...but they arent there to be priestesses but...warriors? Warriors of what? Genbu has another priestess...follow these two girls tale where they meet some old charecters and new and some romances will arise...TasxOC
1. Listen to Books

Chapter 1

Taira looked around in the books at the local library. She ran her index finger over the spines that stuck out of the shelves. The books were all lined neatly and made a smooth path for her fingers to travel on. Suddenly there was a bump. She stopped and turned to the book. This book looked almost old and hand written. It still looked in journal form like it had never been published yet there it stood in the library. She pulled the book out and looked at it curiously. 'Universe of the four gods…' she read to herself staring intently at the book. Her crystal blue eyes concentrated on the cover and she paused before she brought her other hand to the book to open it. She pushed back her long dark brown hair that also had black and red mixed in. Yes she really did have these colors naturally in her hair. Her hand opened the book and she slowly and carefully read the words inside.

"Taira are you alright? You look really absorbed into that book…just check it out already!" interrupted Kita one of Taira's friends that didn't appreciate books as much as she did. Kita's light brown hair fell delicately on her shoulders and her brown eyes had a completely bored look in them which was a surprise since they were usually so full of life and energy.

"Oh…yeah maybe I should," Taira said closing the book cover quickly that was a swift but gentle motion. There wasn't even sound of the pages moving as it gently closed and was held in her delicate hands. "Shall we be going?" She said with a smile to her friend who looked extremely bored with just the few minutes they had been there. Kita quickly nodded in agreement smiling. Taira got in line and soon checked out the book and then followed her friend out of the library.

They walked along the sidewalk slowly on their way to Taira's home. They entered the small home that seemed almost too empty. But the two were used to this felling since no one else lived there except Taira herself. Taira had actually had to move out on her own home a while ago because of her abusive parents. She would have gone to an orphanage if she hadn't run away and figured she was only one year from adult hood, making her seventeen the same age as Kita even if Kita was older by a few months. She had known Kita from school and they both got along quite well and was a little surprising since they were such opposite in personality. Kita entered and then quickly turned to look back at Taira who had like usual been silent the whole way home while Kita talked away. Taira was moving to a counter and gently place down the book then went to the fridge to grab something to drink. Kita smirked getting curious like usual.

"So what is this book about!" Kita asked running to the counter to grab the book and flip it open. She scanned the page and frowned. "This is one creepy book Taira!" She said after the pause. Taira turned around quickly and ran to her friend.

"Be careful with it! It looks old!" She added trying to get the book that Kita held and kept just barely out of reach.

"Turn the page and the story shall become reality?" Kita said in an almost mocking tone. So she turned the page…

_Kita-_

Kita stood in complete shock as she found her self standing next to a huge gate. The scenery looked like it had just jumped right of her history books. "What the hell just happened! We were not I repeat NOT just sucked into that book! Holy shit books don't always lie Taira! It's amazing! I should have actually listened to what they were telling me all these years! Oh my god! Where are we? Where are we!" Kita yelled already letting her senses go into panic mode. But who can really blame her? When she didn't even get a reply to any of her questions she looked around. Taira was not there. "OH SHIT!" She screamed now realizing either she was sucked in alone or she had lost her friend. "Oh shit! Shit-shit-shit!" She cried looking around desperately for her one and only friend terrified that she was now some where completely alone. She then gave up realizing that she was indeed alone. "What am I going to do!" She cried to herself not knowing what she would do she slumped to her knees.

There was then a snicker of a man's voice. Kita turned to look up quickly startled obviously. The man that had been snickering at her had an evil grin on his face that he didn't hide. "I heard ya looking for someone? It was Taira right? I saw her…she went in there…I'll take ya if ya wanna go see her?" The man said.

Kita starred. 'okay…creepy guy wants me to go with him…I should just say no. He's lying…but…what if he isn't?' She thought to herself. She stood and looked over the man. "Alright…if you say you know where she is…" She mumbled and walked with the man down an alley and just like she had thought he had lied to her and quickly came over to her and had the evil etched on his face. She didn't scream she didn't make a noise she was half thinking proudly that she was right and the other half of her was telling her to run like hell now! But neither of these thoughts were completely processed as she was tackled by the man. For her it felt like it took forever to hit the floor but when she finally did with it came a painful sting shooting up her back as she did hit the ground roughly with the man on top of her. His eyes scared the life right out of her as he looked like he had only one thing on his mind and she already knew what was going through his mind. "GET OFF!" She screamed now her body allowed her to fight back as she wrestled with the man to get him off her. Suddenly she hit something hard on his back. She grabbed the hard object and pulled on it as she suddenly noticed she had drawn out a hidden dagger, obviously this man was a bandit of some sort. She quickly processed this as she sent it into his back with as much force as she possible could. He yelled in pain feeling the object strike through him. He quickly got up and pulled the dagger out of his back as it now dripped with his crimson blood.

"You little bitch!" He yelled as he pointed the knife at her. "You'll die for that!" He screamed madly as he lunged at her with the sword. She quickly dodged rolling away and stood up. The man went to lunge at her again but suddenly she saw the man be knocked out and he slumped down to the ground before her. As the man before fell there was another that stood much younger who had a smirk on his face. He had unbelievable red hair and hazel eyes that she found were gorgeous and couldn't take her eyes from him until he approached her. She hadn't realized she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Are ya okay?" He asked concerned putting one arm around the girl in a comforting manner.

'Am I okay?' She thought the thought almost seemed to laugh at her. She suddenly went to her knees and began sobbing her hands covering her pretty face. The man looked alarmed at the girl and now had an 'aw crap' face on as he knelt down next to her.

"It's okay he wont ever touch ya again…but I have ta say it was pretty amazing that ya fought back like that." He said with a grin.

Kita was surprised to hear him speak to her again and he seemed to have the slightest amount of concern in his voice. "I-I…" she started but her body wouldn't let her function anymore as her exhaustion and anxiety took over her to make her collapse.

_Taira-_

Taira found her self staring at a lake. It was peaceful and quiet except for a few chirping birds and the sound of one of the small streams joining the lake. She looked around her for Kita. "Kita…" She said in a hushed tone that was full of worry. "Oh no…" She thought realizing what must have happened. The book had split them up. "What will I do? I have to find her but I don't even know where to look…let alone that I don't know where I am…" She whispered as she sat down on the luscious green grass beneath her.

The sun was setting making colors dance across the water and a gentle breeze went across the water making a few tiny ripples appear across it. She looked around hoping to at lease see somebody…anybody so that she knew she wasn't in this world alone. She then laughed at that thought. "I was always alone…" She whispered to herself almost chuckling at how she had thought if she saw someone she wouldn't be alone. Kita…was the only person who came even close to making her not feel alone…but not even Kita took away the feeling.

She watched the ribbon of colors perform across the shining surface of the water until the dark night had made them bow and disappear for the night to now take over the sky. She now sat alone in a place she had no idea where she was. She had been thinking carefully through everything. Trying to discover what had happened to her and Kita and what she would do. Many ideas came to her but she didn't follow any of them through she wanted to think of every possible idea she could before she just rushed into this to find trouble.

Something across the lake suddenly lit up. This made Taira stare intently at the light for a moment before she concluded that it was a fire. Some one…was there….across the lake. She watched the small blaze of a fire that was quite a distance off being one of the few light sources in the night as she brought her thoughts together trying to tie up as many loose ends as she could. 'The book….is the universe of the four gods…yes…that's it. The legend about the priestess and her seven seishi…I know that tale. So…I am in the story? And what roles…do Kita and I play?' She thought to herself. She then heard some cheerful voices across the lake.

"Kaya be careful you don't want to fall in the lake…" came a young man's voice.

"I won't fall in! You worry too much," Laughed the girl.

"Didn't it say…that a warrior was here?" Came another man's voice.

"Yeah…that's why were here!" Laughed another girl suddenly there was silence as Taira saw the first girl stand before the edge of the lake looking directly at her with an oh my god kind of shock expressed on her face. Taira didn't move.

'Is she looking at me? She couldn't possibly be looking at me! It's too dark to see me over here? Right?' She thought to herself pretty sure that the girl was staring straight at her.

"What is it Kaya…" Asked the other girl joining the first girl at the edge of the lake and looked out across it in the direction she stood. "W-who is that? I-is that another Sieryu spy!" She asked alarmed and putting her arm out in front of Kaya in a protective manner.

"I-I don't think so…" Kaya said moving her hand away. "I think…oh my god! She's from my world!" The girl yelled out in shock now seeing Taira's attire. Man she has good eyes for her to see her attire so clearly across a lake in the night. The girl then went running to go around the lake.

'Oh crap she did see me!' Taira thought almost panicking. She stood up quickly and swiftly with out making a noise she turned to run before the girl would get to her but suddenly a man grabbed her. 'OH NO' was her very first reaction as the man held her tightly. She didn't scream although she was completely terrified, she hadn't screamed since the first time her father hit her…after that she never screamed when both her parents would beat her with out mercy because of their drunken state.

She looked up at the man that held her. His hair was dark brown and short. His eyes were easy to see as a dark mahogany color. At any other point in time she would have taken the time to consider how his eyes came to be that way but at this particular moment she didn't feel like investigating into it. He was in excellent shape and was light toned in color. His face wasn't really smiling but it did seem to hint just a little bit of pleasure at catching her. He was dressed in warriors clothing the colors of black and red. He looked either the same age as her or a year older. The girl was dressed in the same attire as she came around the bend but it was a dress. Her hair was long and jet black pulled into a high ponytail. Her eyes shone a deep blue as they twinkled with excitement at finding that she hadn't lost the girl.

"Akao….don't hold her so tightly," She said while suppressing a giggle. Taira just starred at a complete loss of what to do.

"Sorry she was trying to run…" He mumbled releasing Taira to stumble back a few steps.

"So you're from my world?" Kaya said playfully. She acted very content a lot like Kita but lacked the fiery temper she had. The girl also appeared to be a year or two younger than her self making her fifteen or sixteen.

"Um…." Taira mumbled not really sure how to answer that. Suddenly a twig snapped. This made them all turn in its direction. "The fire's out…" Taira whispered having the eerie feeling that something horrible was about to happen. She was right about both things as a man clothed in all black fell to the ground doing a flip and landed perfectly poised on his feet.

"It is time for you to die…Genbu no miko…" He said coarsely through his clenched teeth. He then pulled out some kind of star shaped object that glistened in the moonlight. He went to throw it at the girl name Kaya but the man who had stood behind her was quick to grab Kaya and pull her to safety with it just grazing his own skin. Taira didn't know what to do. She leaned down picked up a rock and hurled it at the man's head. She was shocked when her hit was direct on which was probably for the first time in her life…her aim sucked with the exception of this one and glorious moment.

The man turned and his eyes showed that he was pissed. They then turned to laughter, "So…you have finally come…I suppose they've been looking for you," He said noting the girl's attire of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Not that I was aware of," Taira said confidently her posture unshaken. Her crystal blue eyes did not betray any emotion she felt which made the man ponder what she was thinking.

"Well…it's a shame they won't be able to summon Genbu if their warrior is killed." He snickered.

"Yeah that would be a shame," She hissed back not liking the man at all.

"So I guess I have to kill you then," He said laughing. "It's not like you have already established your powers…" He said tauntingly as he came at her.

She was swift to dodge the attack but things began to click in her head now, 'I'm a warrior!' She realized that was why he was attacking her and why she was here. He came for her again but she ran with a plan in mind. He was quick to follow. Suddenly she leapt when they neared a tree. She grabbed the branch and swung around to end up kicking him square in the back for him to stumble forward. She let go of the branch and fell to the ground to land on her feet gracefully. "It's amazing that I only did gymnastics for a year and here I am using it to save my life," she chuckled softly to herself as she thought of how the scene had worked. She forgot the one little detail she soon regretted, he wasn't knocked out or dead yet. So she then found her self flat on the floor as he had grabbed her foot and pulled her down.

"You witch what were you thinking!" He snarled out of anger.

"Name calling will get you no where." She stated plainly and he just let out an aggravated snort as he then went to punch her full force. The only problem was that she rolled and his hand contacted the ground. She wasn't as quick to dodge the second punch so she then felt the tingle of pain in her stomach where the punch had smacked her. She was now receiving an onslaught of punches but then the man stopped. She had covered her face the best she could and now peered through her fingers trying to see what had caused him to stop. The answer now came clear as dead eyes stared back at her to then slump to the ground. A hand was then offered out to her. She accepted the hand before she saw who it was. It was a new face she didn't see earlier. His hair was black and long. His eyes were of a brown so deep they almost looked black. She now stood with some cuts and bruises her body ached immensely but she tried not to show it although the damage was easy to see.

"Are you okay?" Called the girl named Kaya her eyes full of worry as she looked over her new warrior seeing the bruises and various other wounds.

"Never better," She smirked slightly letting some of Kita rub off on her. The girl nodded slightly but her eyes still showed worry. Taira turned to look at the dead man who had attacked her. Right there it was easy to see. Cause of death….being stabbed…straight through. She turned her head quickly having a hard time dealing with the thought that the man had just been alive and now lay dead at her feet.

"Guys what happened! Who-who is this? Is this the girl that we saw from across the lake?" Asked another girl her hair was a maple color and was pulled half back. Her green eyes sparkled at the thought of seeing another warrior. "My name is Kamlyn! Can I ask yours?" She asked looking over the beaten girl.

"I-I'm Taira." Taira said giving them all her small smile. Kamlyn nodded and then walked over to her.

"You look beat. You should come back to camp with us and you can rest a little," Kamlyn said smiling placing her arm around the girls shoulders. "Let's go!" Was all she said not waiting for a reply as they brought her to the other end of the lake with supplies already laid out on the ground. Akao the first man she had met showed her a tent where the girls stayed and Kaya set up quickly another bed.

"Guys let her get some rest. She can talk to us tomorrow." Kaya said leaving the tent and Taira alone. Taira sighed what an eventful day she was having. She laid on the bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she collapsed. Although it looked more like sleeping she was more knocked out.


	2. Beware of the woods

Hey everyone welcome to my story! I know I forgot to write up here last time sorry! I'm just learning how all this works lol. So Here's Chapter 2 I hope you enjoy! And actually review so I can know if you do or not!

Chapter 2

Kita-

Kita awoke in a room in a nice bed. She turned her head to see a window was open and letting in the fresh morning air. "How did I get here?" She whispered to herself. She then got out of bed feeling very refreshed and looked out. She sighed content with the beautiful view out of her window. "Taira…where are you?" She asked herself almost in a whisper. Someone then tapped her on the shoulder causing her to nearly jump twenty feet into the air. "HOLY SHIT don't do that to me!" She yelled calming down then saw a small monk with blue gravity defying hair. He had a creepy smile on his face. "What is wrong with you face? Oh…never mind it's a mask…man that was creepy for a minute!" she laughed a nervous laugh at it.

"I'm sorry I startled you no da," The monk said in sympathetic tone.

"Oh its fine I'm good," She said regaining her composure. She then asked one of the many questions she had, "Have…have you seen another girl around here? Her name is Taira," Kita asked with a hopeful heart.

"No…I have not no da." He said now with a frown. "But there is another girl? That's not good no da. She's alone and could be in a lot of trouble."

"I know…" Kita sighed leaning against the wall and falling against it into a sitting position. "I don't even know where I am. How could I possibly go out on my own to find her? Oh well…I know she's fine…she's more responsible then me so she should be okay…" Kita said trailing off trying to reassure herself.

"I can go in search of her no da," He said trying to cheer the girl up. "I was a celestial warrior of Suzaku. My name is Chihiri and I am sure I can find your friend no da." He said standing up. "Now…you said her name was Taira?" Chihiri asked.

Kita nodded and then she watched him leave the room quickly. She didn't even get a chance to ask another question. She sighed. "I for some reason…know….that he'll find her." She told her self sensing it for some odd reason. The door then opened again and the young red headed man from the night before entered the room with a grin. "I see yer up already," He said cheerfully. "Well why don't ya come down for breakfast?" He asked curiously.

"I'd love to," She smiled standing up.

"Oh wait. Here," He said handing her a neatly folded out fit. She took it and smiled.

"Cool new clothes," She smirked and closed the door to change. She came out in kimono of Blue and white with some flowers going across it. She smiled at the kimono liking the style of their clothes here in this world. She then went and joined the bandit for breakfast. She had learned now that the monk named Chihiri really did leave off in search of her friend and was reassured that he would find her because if he couldn't no one could were the bandit's exact words.

She soon met a lot of the other bandits and grew attached to all of them. It was like a family she never had. Although no one could tell her why she was there or how to get back to her world she didn't care. She didn't want to go back…with the life she had before why would she?

She began to practice fighting with a bandit named Koji and Tasuki the man who had saved her. What came as a shock though was how when her and Tasuki were practicing she had two butterfly knives but he had managed to get them away from her. Right when he would have won an enormous ring of fire shot up around her. Tasuki jumped back almost falling back from shock…he had not created the fire. Kita stood up shocked and waved her hand and the fire disappeared.

"Well…I don't know how that happened…but it was awesome!" She laughed now realizing she had created it. Then Tasuki noticed it. The silver light shining on her right shoulder with a kanji written on it just like the celestial warriors had. The word was determination. They both then had a serious talk about what Tasuki had seen. Surprisingly Kita just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care. The priestess of Genbu is just going to have to wait for me until Chihiri comes back with Taira. Only then will I go help her summon her god," Tasuki wanted to protest with this but her mind was set and there was no way he or anyone else could change it. (Hint: determination lol) So now Tasuki began to help her train using her powers. Kita caught on fast to Tasuki's surprise and she even shocked him a couple times by using her weapon to create a new attack with fire. So now she didn't have to have anything to fight if she didn't want to but if she did watch out.

_Taira-_

It was raining hard. They were in another town now after being attacked by more Sieryu people. She had been with the other warriors for almost a month now and there had been no sign of Kita. Taira wouldn't let her mind dwell on Kita too long or she was going to burst into tears. She hadn't cried once during the time she was with them and didn't plan to. She had never screamed, cried, laughed pure heartedly or gave more than her small smile.

They had fought off many attackers from Sieryu lately and more seemed to be coming in search of her now. She was their main target because she was always in the way of their plan. Taira sat outside of the small hotel they had rented and watched the rain fall down to the ground. An occasional roll of thunder would come through every once in a while and she never flinched like the priestess did when it came. She just watched it rain lost in thought. She then felt a warm hand on her shoulder. It was Akao. The man she had fallen in love with soon after joining the warriors. Although they weren't together she didn't know if he liked her or not and so she hid her feelings or at least tried to. He gave her the black cloak she had gotten and draped it over her shoulders.

"You're thinking about Kita again aren't you?" He said in a sympathetic but comforting way. He had begun to know a lot about Taira and had learned some things about her. Not a lot but more than the others knew at least.

"You know that's cheating…you aren't supposed to use your powers on me…" She teased back giving the warrior her small smile and then her eyes went back to the calming rain. The power Akao had was to read your mind and he could copy the powers of the other seishi. Taira had learned that he had this power when he went to save her from one of the other Sieryu assassins. Her power was to heal others although she couldn't heal herself who knew why? He had used her power when the priestess got a gash in the leg. He had healed it for her since she was bleeding out quickly and they were so far away from another town and he didn't want her to suffer all that time. If Taira had been conscious at the moment she would have realized that Akao did care for her because the worry in his eyes expressed everything to the other warriors and the priestess. They had also been searching for the other warriors but had not run into one yet. This was very disappointing for the priestess but she kept her determination on finding the rest anyway.

Suddenly her eyes went off in the direction of the forest. She knew she had heard something come from that direction. She stared at it as if deciphering a code in her head. Akao now looked too wondering what had made her look over there. He knew it was probably important since her hunch on things were usually correct anyway. "Akao…go back to Kaya real quick and tell her to try her charm again….and look for a warrior,"

"What why?" He asked now startled with what she was asking. The priestess had already tried to use her charm and nothing had appeared.

"Just hurry and do it quick or it might slip away," Taira said not looking at him knowing her half lie would be easy for him to see. He nodded in agreement but didn't understand what a foolish move that was on his part. He entered the hotel and went in search of the little priestess. When she could no longer hear his footsteps her delicate hand grabbed the hood of the cloak and placed it over her head. She then walked gracefully in her cloaked figure in the woods. The woods were dark and this would have scared any normal girl but as we all know…Taira is not a normal girl. She continued to walk through and stopped at a tree. There in the tree was a girl. Her face had a huge smirk on it and she smiled down at Taira. Her long black hair hung down as she laid out on the branch. Her hair covered half her face to reveal one aqua colored eye.

"I wondered if you would come from me…" chanted the girl in the tree who now starred down at Taira as if amused. Taira ignored her and just kept her glance on the girl. She just studied over her opponent wondering what she would have to deal with this time. "Well let's get this over with." The girl said standing up on the branch she had previously been laying on. She then flipped out of the tree and onto her feet drawing twin blades at the same time. She looked back at Taira. Taira had opened a small delicate black fan with red flowers and stared at the girl wondering when she would strike again. "A fan? Hm…this should be fun…" She teased.

Suddenly the girl chuckled and began fighting off Taira's attacks. Suddenly the girl found herself with out her swords for Taira had managed to get them away from her but she had paid for it. Her arms were dripping with blood and they oozed down her fragile arms and was easily seen on her pale skin. "Now…the real fun begins," The girl said evilly and a glowing character appeared on her forehead. Although the character did not glow silver…Taira starred wondering how this could work and why the girl was attacking her. Suddenly she found she couldn't move. Strings held her tightly bound. She couldn't see the strings because they were clear in color and so thin yet pierced her skin painfully. Taira knew better then to move too much or she would slice herself into even more pieces. The girl giggled as she picked up her blades with very few wounds. She came to Taira and then the torture began.

Akao was in the room where he had found the priestess and the other warriors except for Kazuo were in the room. "So there's no character?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope," Said the little girl shaking her head and put away the precious charm. Suddenly they all froze. Something had happened. They almost dreaded the answer. The door burst open and Kazuo stood there with a worried face.

"What…was that?" He asked dreading the answer just like they had.

"Where's Taira?" Kamlyn asked now realizing this was probably a problem. Her voice sounded like she was ready to break at the thought of something happening to the poor girl they all cared for so much.

"She was…." Akao stopped then it clicked and he ran to the door pushing past Kazuo. Everyone had a pain in their heart scared of what the man could be so afraid of and they followed close behind. They all stopped suddenly almost colliding into each other. They saw the man's eyes had despair in them as they saw the foot prints in the rain go into the forest. He broke into a sprint after the footsteps. Everyone ran with him.

About ten minutes had passed since the torture had begun and Taira was only being held by the clear ropes around her. But amazingly she was conscious. Her body was covered in sword slices. Some were deep while others were thin but they all stung and her body ached. Suddenly she heard a gasp from a girl's voice. It was the priestess she knew that with out even looking up.

"You bitch I will kill you for this!" Shouted Kazuo the other man who had saved her the first time she met them. He and the priestess were actually dating to her surprise. Akao now came running up shocked at the condition of the girl dangling in the air with a pool of crimson blood beneath her and more being added to it from the girl he had come to care for more than anything. He was stunned for a minute but was then quick because you know when there is time for drastic measures. He drew a bow and pointed it at the woman and released it quickly having her dodge it which would usually be impossible but the girl had done it. Akao was also known for his skill with a bow…he almost never missed his mark and his arrows traveled fast. The girl sneered at the people who were now in her way.

"Oh well…all I need is to finish her off…and I'll be on my," She snickered stabbing her sword that disappeared from view to reappear through Taira's stomach and then they all watched in horror at the girl in the air. She screamed a scream they had never heard. It was filled with pain and tears flowed down the girls cheeks. Tears…they had never seen. They were all now furious with what the woman did to their dear friend. They all had a sense of urgency knowing now more than ever that they had to hurry to save their friend. The woman smirked slowly pulling her sword out of Taira's stomach and out her back. "Ado…" She whispered tauntingly and then she vanished into thin air. Kazuo was cursing that he didn't get to kill her but then turned back to his friend. They heard her speak so soft and quiet that they were amazed they had heard her at all.

"P-plea-se….he-lp m-me…." She chocked out and coughed and they watched horrified as blood came from her mouth. They all sensed it…Taira…was dying.

Akao ran faster than he ever had in his life to the girl. He drew out a dagger and saw where she was bound. He sliced quickly then threw the dagger to the ground making the girl fall into his waiting arms. The tears fell down her face in pain. It was almost impossible to even know where he should start to treat her. He placed his hand on her head and a sliver light was created he now had Taira's symbol glowing on his left arm where her symbol was. He went to one wound and tried to heal it but was shocked. The wound would not heal. He held back his own tears of frustration and worry. He ripped his shirt and began to try and stop the bleeding on the whole in her stomach. Taira winced in pain as he applied the pressure and his hands began to be covered in her blood.

Oh…a cliff hanger. Shucks. Don't kill me! I will post Chapter 3 up quickly since its almost done! Yay! But…I wont post it if I don't get at least a review….please! I want to know what you guys think! I'm open to suggestions too! Maybe you can even have a character since not all of them are done or developed yet. So yeah review! Thanks! .


	3. Unsuspected Guest

Hey it's me again! I want to thank caspercat22 for your review! Im so happy somebody is actually reading this! Lol And I didn't write a disclaimer very sorry! I swear I told you I'm just figuring out how to work this thing. So…**I don't own any thing Fy or Fy related…it all belongs to Yu Watase I don't own basically anything you recognize as her or any other author** (although I haven't used anything by another author to my knowledge…) So yeah sorry again! Well here's the story since I kind of left you hanging…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

_Taira-_

"Hang on Taira….you have to make it through this! You have to!" He yelled applying more pressure as a tear went down his face. Suddenly a monk appeared and began running over to the group.

He was speechless to see the girl he had been looking for all this time in such a condition. "We have to hurry no da!" He called out keeping his panic under control. He laid out his kesa (that is what you call it right?) and placed his staff on it. "Hurry!" He called out. Kazuo nodded he handed the crying Kaya to the tearful Kamlyn who grabbed her and went to the portal. Kaya was screaming now protesting.

"NO! I CANT LEAVE HER HERE!" She screamed as she was dragged in by the now crying Kamlyn. Kazuo went to the monk and Akao a look of loss on his face. It pained him to see the girl he considered a little sister in so much pain.

"You need to carry her no da." Chichiri said commandingly as Akao stood now covered in Taira's blood as he went to the portal. Her head turned to him and she rested it on his chest.

"I-I'm…sor-sor…ry…" Taira said in voice that sounded struggled and dripped with pain.

Akao looked down at the bloody and dying love of his life in his arms and said, "Don't give up on me," He said with a few more tears falling from his mahogany eyes. The girl didn't answer her breathing was becoming harder to hear and was in more of cut off gasps now. He quickly entered the portal to be followed by the monk and Kazuo. There stood a girl with a panic stricken face who too had felt the panic her friends had. She had light brown hair that came to her shoulders lightly. Her hazel eyes showed fear as she was trying to talk to one of the two girls. She heard the younger one calling for her missing friend.

"WHERE IS TAIRA!" She screamed again looking even more afraid since the two were crying. Kita had her questioned answered when the young man walked in with the dying girl in his arms. "TAIRA!" she screamed out horrified. She ran over to the man trying to see if the girl was alive still and she prayed that she would be. Before she got there though Kazuo grabbed her and held her tightly. Chichiri had them bring the girl to a bed in a room right next to the one they were in now. Akao went and laid her on the bed as gently as he could. Suddenly Kaya got free of Kamlyn and dashed into the room as well before Chichiri closed the door. He didn't have the heart to tell the young priestess to leave. The girl reminded him of Miaka and he figured she should be there anyway.

"Hang on…oh god please don't leave me…" Akao begged as Taira coughed up more blood. Kaya came to the other side of the bed.

"Taira…you will make it through this!" The priestess called demandingly. "You hear me? You will not die on me! You can't leave us…" She said with a commanding voice to Taira although her face was stern and harsh the tears falling down her face gave a second opinion.

Taira had lots of things she wanted to say to that statement but instead she coughed more and with it came the blood. Chichiri moved past Kaya and then a red headed bandit crashed into the room with arm loads of bandages with almost an afraid look on his face as he slammed the door shut to hear the girl outside screaming at him angry. "Oh boy am I gonna get it later…" Tasuki sighed knowing the other girl far too well now as she banged on the door. They heard the girl fall quiet suddenly.

"What the hell!" Tasuki yelled confused and was about to open the door to see what had caused her to suddenly fall so quiet. As much as Tasuki hated to admit it…he was quite worried.

"Don't worry." Kaya said waving a hand dismissingly. "Kamlyn took care of her."

This probably wasn't the best way to describe what Kamlyn had done and being in the position Tasuki was…he freaked, "Kamlyn what!" Tasuki yelled thinking the worst.

Kaya shushed him angrily and then answered, "Kamlyn's power is to calm. She just calmed the other girl there to keep her from bothering Taira so chill," Kaya said sternly under too much pressure of thinking she was about to loose one of her seishi.

Tasuki grumbled something about the priestess to shut up quickly while Chichiri motioned for him to hurry. Tasuki ran over to the bed and looked down worried at the girl in the bed. There was something about seeing a girl so beat up like that…that just wasn't right. It pained him as he quickly put down the different assortments of bandages to have Chichiri quickly scooping them up and applying them to where the most blood was flowing and soaking the sheets beneath her.

Taira cried out in pain as the pressure was applied and more tears fell down her tightly shut eyes. Her hands were clenched and she then noticed Akao had grabbed one of them and held it tightly in comforting way. 'Sleep Taira…sleep…' Was his voice in her head and she didn't get a choice to protest as she fell into a deep sleep where the pain couldn't hurt her anymore.

_Kita-_

Kita had indeed been calmed by Kamlyn and she found that she could suddenly think much clearer. "Thanks…" Kita said not really meaning it and still pissed at Tasuki for not letting her in with him. 'How dare he…lock me out like that.' She fumed silently. For all she knew her friend was dead inside or worse…dying at the moment. It then clicked in her head who these people were.

"Wait…how did you do that?" Kita asked already knowing the answer but wanting a confirmation.

Kamlyn looked startled for a minute as she looked back at the girl, "Well it's my power…I'm a Genbu celestial warrior." She said calmly.

"I see…" Kita said now narrowing her eyes. "So Taira met up with you guys…and…" now came the punch, "Being all powerful and crap you let THAT happen to her!" Kita yelled angry at the girl who now looked completely startled.

Then Kamlyn glared just as fiercely back at her, "Oh sure I just LET that happen to her! How the hell would you know!" Kamlyn shouted clenching her fist to where her knuckles turned white. It was almost scary since she wasn't known to loose her temper but…of course Kita doesn't know that… "You weren't there were you! You didn't have to see!" Kamlyn raged at Kita. "So you just shut the hell up! Who do you think you are anyway?" Kamlyn yelled.

Kita was still pissed off and this wasn't the reaction she had wanted ticking her off even more. "Just a friend," Kita said walking off leaving Kamlyn and Kazuo to look at her questioningly and Kamlyn still glaring daggers after her. Man if glares could kill…

Kita went to her room, the same from day one, and leaned out it to grab the roof and hoist herself up. She then looked out across the mountain. She saw some dark clouds in the distance and figured it was probably going to rain soon here as well. Her thoughts were flying across her head, 'So they're the other warriors…huh some warriors letting that happen!' Kita huffed angrily her eyes automatically narrowing. 'Yeah right will I be joining them.' She thought angrily raising her head to be level not lowered. "Not after what they let happen to Taira." She grumbled to herself pulling up her knees to rest her head on her knees. She watched the sun set and darkness cast its shadow across the mountain until she too was covered and then she laid out on top of the roof to look at the stars.

She was so absorbed in looking up and thinking that she didn't hear someone get up on the roof with her. The person that got up to join her laid out next to her, "So this is where you've been hidin'" Tasuki smirked, "Actually…I knew where ya went but I thought ya wanted some time alone." He added.

Kita looked over quickly realizing now that Tasuki was next to her. "Oh…uh thanks…" She said turning her head back up to the sky. Then she sat up for a minute and Kita glared down at him punching him repeatedly in the gut and chest. "How dare you not let me in to see her!" She yelled but then stopped after saying that and laid back down no much calmer, "So how's Taira? Do you think they'll let me see her soon?" Kita asked her last sentence holding anger.

"Taira…she uh…" Tasuki said rubbing his head lightly, "At the moment okay…" Tasuki said then looked over at Kita. "But uh…they don't know if she'll make through the night." Tasuki said sympathetically.

"What?" Kita asked sitting up with a jolt. "She has to make it! What the hell happened to her!" Kita asked as she was already making her decent to the window.

Tasuki sat up now too, "They said she went inta the forest alone and when they found her she had been attacked by some woman," Tasuki explained.

"Thanks Tasuki," Kita said as she quickly slipped into her room and went out the door. She then ran the rest of the way to Kita's room to suddenly see Chichiri in the distance but as she got closer there was a poof of dust and then the most hideous woman she'd ever seen appeared in front of her. "EEEK!" Kita yelped stumbling and falling back.

"Not you too!" The woman screeched.

"Uh-uh…no you just startled me cuz I was running." Kita lied seeing that the woman was angered by her reaction. And honestly she was already ugly enough to scare the shit out of you she wasn't going to add to it. She stood up and then saw Chichiri move over to her as well but more calm about this hideous woman's appearance.

"Tai Yi Jun no da!" Chichiri smiled, well his mask did anyway.

"So where's this Taira girl Chichiri." Tai Yi Jun said getting right down to business.

Chichiri frowned at the mention of Taira, "She is in the room downstairs but she isn't doing well…" He replied.

"Of course she's not doing well! She was attacked by a guardian!" Tai Yi Jun chastised, "Which actually is against the rules…she isn't supposed to be here." Tai Yi Jun stated plainly. "That's why I came to help her," Tai Yi Jun said smiling, the other two shuddered.

'Please don't do that again!' Kita pleaded in her head at the woman grinning in front of them. Scratch that…she would rather of this lady pissed she wears the look better.

"So you're going to help Taira no da?" Chichiri said happily.

"Yes," Tai Yi Jun said back.

But then Chichiri frowned, "Tai Yi Jun…why did you never help any of our warriors like this?" He asked feeling almost angry but she was quick to reply.

Tai Yi Jun answered angrily, "You fool I did!" She said with a huff. "I saved Miaka when she idiotically stabbed herself and so on," Tai Yi Jun said waving a hand as if it wasn't necessary to say all the things she helped with although it looked like Chichiri wanted to listen to them. "So are you going to take me to her or not!" Tai Yi Jun asked bitterly at having to wait.

"Oh yes no da." Chichiri said leading her off with Kita close behind immensely relieved to hear that someone could help Taira. Who cares if it was a huge hideous lady? _She_ wasn't about to complain….

Hey! So what did ya think? Answer in a review please…PLEASE im begging! Truly I am! Just short simple to the point I'm not asking for an essay or anything…(goes chibi and looks disappointed) So yes please review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know its short. But I had to get something up. I will make it up to you all! Promise! Longer Chapter next time I swear! Oh and I want to recommend another story I'm writing called the other half. Its about Tasuki's twin. Who happens to be a girl by the way. I think it's going to be really good so if you feel like checking that out by all means go and check if ur interested!

Miraclebutterfly


	4. A Dark Corner

Hello everybody! Oh my god I updated this story! It's a miracle! I swear! I felt really bad for never coming back to it…this one just seemed to get left behind when my other story took off. Which is complete by the way! n-n Yeah so I'm happy! Did you know the last time I posted in this story was when I posted the first chapter for The Other Half? That's a long time…so sorry for the wait! Please enjoy!

PS- By under no circumstances do I own anything FY or FY related. Just my little plot and characters…all of which you know since I'm sure you can tell who the original cast are lol.

Chapter 4

As Tai Yi Jun entered the room to see the pitiful scene before her she stopped and sighed. "Why is it these other world girls always seem to get themselves into trouble!" she asked aggravated. "Now…who wants to donate blood _this_ time?" She asked reffering to when Tamahome and Hotohori had offered.

At first everyone was astounded by the lady who seemed to just 'appear' into the room. "I will!" Akao volunteered quite avidly.

"Good. Anyone else?" Tai Yi Jun inquired. This was a lot for one man to take on alone.

"I guess I could no da." Chichiri offered. Tai Yi Jun stared shocked for a moment at her long ago apprentice but nodded her head slightly.

"This may be painful…please try to bear through it though or you might just make things worse," She offered as a warning but came out more as a threat. Both men nodded different thoughts running through each of their heads. Soon the painful procedure was completed and Chichiri went off to a chair to rest while Akao sat upon the bed neared his beloved. Little did he know that envious eyes were staring coldly at his back.

"Wow," Kita whistled in astonishment. I mean seeing a blood transfusion wasn't an everyday occurrence but to see one done in that way! Well my goodness…that was certainly different. So she waltzed over paying no head to the man there and plopped herself on the bed laying on her stomach her head held up by her hands. Soon her long time no see friend awoke.

"Remind me…to never do that again….whatever it was I did…." Taira moaned awaking from a long slumber.

"Well you my friend…did something very STUPID! And if you EVER try to pull a stunt like that again I'll make sure after you're better to KILL you!" Kita screeched at Taira.

Taira's eyes shot open at this voice, "It couldn't be…" A huge grin coming across her pretty features.

"The one who's going to kill you? Nah I think it's quite possible." Kita grinned that would have outshone even the chestier cat. Both girls laughed and soon embraced each other happily upon seeing one another. After her hug session with Kita was finished she was embraced tightly by an overly relieved man, also known as Akao.

"A-Akao?" Taira blinked a faint pink coloring her cheeks.

"You're friend is right…DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" He said in a dead serious tone. Taira nodded her head slightly in comprehension but was just more shocked than anything.

Chichiri seethed in a corner. Why? Now let's take some time to actually consider this. The monk, who is in love with a dead woman, and still angry about his past is sitting darkly in a corner with his masked removed and glaring daggers at the man who just embraced Taira. Well my dear friends this is because being alone for quite some time results in you eventually having even the slightest feelings for someone else even if they are just to ware off eventually. But let us also take into consideration the fact that poor Chichiri has spent a very decent amount of good time looking for a woman. As we all know that Hotohori demonstrated that with out even knowing Miaka he fell in love with the idea of the priestess. Well here is the case that he fell in love for the woman he was searching for. Then there is just the small fact that the condition he found her in was not the most ideal. So my dear little friends these are the reasons Chichiri seethed in a corner.

"It's great huh?" Tasuki whispered leaning against a wall interrupting Chichiri's for once dark thoughts.

"What no da?" Chichiri asked completely startled by the question. He hadn't been paying attention but was that sadness in Tasuki's voice he just heard.

"I said it's great." Tasuki mumbled. It seemed he was also taking advantage of the dark corner as well only his was for depression not really jealously.

"What is great no da?" Chichiri inquired trying to solve what his friend was talking about.

"Well…ya know…they finally met up together…" Tasuki said letting the unfinished sentence linger in the air.

"You don't sound too happy about that no da," Chichiri said as a question but made sure it sounded like a statement so as his friend could best explain himself.

"Well…now they're gonna go on their little adventure…like we did…and the sieshi's before them…and so on…" Tasuki admitted. Although this was just a fact deep meaning was held behind these words.

"You don't want her to leave do you no da?" Chichiri asked seeing past what his fiery friend said on the outside.

Tasuki shifted uncomfortably at what the monk said. "So…what if I don't want her ta get killed? I mean…ya know…there's only three of us left Chichiri…and none of those Sieryu bastards are alive neither…" Tasuki said desperately worried.

Now Chichiri was amazed and quite frankly astounded that his friend had actually thought out about this possibility. He smiled as he sighed, "I think she's too hot headed like you to die on her adventure."

Although this was supposed to make Tasuki feel better it had quite the opposite effect. "Yea but…Chichiri…that's exactly it. I would a died a million or more so times out there had Mitsukake not been with us…" Tasuki started. "And there ain't no Mitsukake for them…and if she's hot headed like me…then…" Tasuki stopped as a signal of how he was going to go on with the rest of that thought. Even if he _hated_ women and on account of what Koji reported thought that Kita was an annoying squirt who was only staying there because she was a fellow seishi he had grown quite used to the girl's company. He wasn't just ready to let her waltz out of his life. But did he really have a say in this?

Chichiri smiled seeing how his friend was actually moving on since Miaka had left them. This was probably the first signs of actual communication between two people other than Koji and himself the fiery bandit had engaged in. The reason being Tasuki said he didn't find the point in getting to know 'ya' if 'ya' were gonna go away again. Chichiri didn't quite understand the method to this logic but soon realized it was because the bandit was terrified of loosing people. "Maybe you should ask to go with her no da," Chichiri suggested.

This was a little light bulb that went off in Tasuki's head but then he figured out how to avoid such a confrontation. "Now why would they let someone like me go along on a Genbu mission?" Tasuki sneered although he grimaced at the thought of somebody other than Chichiri actually hearing him say that since there was no feeling or backbone to that statement.

"It's worth a shot no da." Chichiri offered shrugging. He then stood and left the room. On his way out he wondered why he never took his own advice. Although the monk knew this would be a bad idea…to go along with them. Especially since he had dare he say 'love' Taira when he shouldn't? Yet something kept nagging at him to along anyhow. Jealousy is an amazing thing that can affect even the most unlikely candidates.

Tasuki sighed and made a mocking comment about something Chichiri had said and took the said monks chair. He waited until the whatever 'happy' union of seishi and priestess was and then everyone slowly began dismissing themselves to bedrooms to stay the night in. Which Tasuki led everyone too. After he had situated everybody he went back to Kita's room and rapped slightly at the door.

"You can come in," came Kita's soft voice from with in.

Tasuki opened the door and stepped in after this approval grinning at the girl who lay on the bed tossing up a 'bean filled' ball. She did this repeatedly as it seemed of some sort of interest to her that Tasuki could never understand.

"Hey Tasuki!" Kita smiled brightly at seeing him forgetting their previous argument with herself.

"So um…now that Taira's better and all that…what are ya gonna do?" Tasuki asked. Yeah he was being so _smooth_ about all of this.

Kita blinked once, "I know…that I promised I would go…"Kita said biting her bottom lip as she turned so that her legs were off the bed and she sat on the egde of it. "But…are you really going to make me go?" Kita asked. The sadness in her voice was quite apparent, not a usual trait of the girl.

Tasuki was indeed surprised. This was not what he had been expecting…

Okay so it's another really short chapter…sue me. No please don't! It was just an expression! I just don't have that much time on my hands….and I well…just honestly felt really bad about just dropping this story that I added another what…3 page 'chapter' to it. But it's better than nothing! This story is really hard to write only because I don't have a lot of ideas for it. But….well thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the little bit that was written! Don't forget to review and hopefully the next chapter wont take as long!

Reviews:

Kristall: Lol I loved your review! It was so cute! Well there really isn't much to say lol. Except I have a special offer for you! As one of my few reviewers (and a very dedicated one) I offer you the choice of having a character in this fic! Yes this one. Another Purpose. As you know there are still some seishi out there that need some discovering! Lol. So yeah please…if you want a character (its actually helping me a lot…) put down as much info about them as you want/need me to know and I will add them in! And depending on who you ask for…I'll even write you a romance! So yeah…please consider this! It would help with this story a lot! Thanks and until next time!

DevoTheMadCashCow: Well hello! Long time no see huh? (according to this story lol) I really enjoyed your review! As short and simple as it is it was…it was still an awesome review! And as one of the coolest reviewers here! I wanted to make you an offer! As you should well be aware of there are still some seishi to be found in THIS story! So I would like it if you would create yourself a character and I will put them in this story! How's that sound? Your very own little seishi! And look at this! Depending on who you want…you may even get a romance if you request it! TA DA! And extra feature sponsored by miraclebutterfly. Lol. Yeah but this would actually help me out a great deal…so if you would please consider this! Just send in this review or email the info you want/need me to know and I'll add them in! Well until next time!


	5. Incendiary Fights

Hello everybody! So yeah I'm back with another short chapter…sorry about the shortness. I plan to have them up quicker though if I do them short like this. Just for this story though. It works better for me only because of time issues and the way the story is set up…and im sorry your characters aren't in there YET! I'm leading up to it. Truly I am. I have a whole plan for this…this is like..the chapter to set up the whole plot if you know what I mean. Lol. Well please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: Nope...i dont own FY...it would be really wierd if i did...and i think it would suck compared to the real version...so yeah i dont own FY

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

"Can…can ya repeat that?" Tasuki stuttered at a loss for what his female companion had just asked.

Now on normal behavior Kita would have been defiant and replied something around the lines of 'you heard me you baka!' but seeing as this wasn't the time or place for such words Kita's better judgment took over…for once in her life. "Please Tasuki!" Kita asked almost in an alarmed voice now. "Please don't make me go with them! I-I refuse! They aren't all these great people like your friends! I mean just look at what happened to Taira!" Kita exploded. "They didn't take very good care of her at all!" Kita said anger and sadness mixed in with one. This had been quite a disappointment for Kita seeing as how she had been told of all the tales of the Suzaku Seven she had looked forward to her own adventure…but this was not how she wanted to go.

Tasuki nearly jumped for joy. His heart screamed, 'Of course ya can!' but his brain made him say something completely different that whether he liked it or not he knew was right. "Kita….ya…ya gotta go with them. I mean think about it! If that's how poorly they took care of Taira as you say then…then whose gonna take care of her now? Or what about your priestess! That Kaya girl! You're indebted to her! You're gonna have to go with her…" Tasuki said incendiary (all worked up) to emphasize his point but at the end he got quiet.

Kita looked down hiding any emotions that would have coursed through the young girl at that point. She thought about this…and realized that he was right…but she felt hurt. Why? 'This is stupid! As if he wanted a _girl_ to hang around with! What am I thinking!' Kita yelled at herself in a poor attempt to defend herself against her emotions. So to change the argument into her own hands Kita did something…very…Kita-ish. "Yeah as if I wanted to stay here anyway with a bunch of bandits!" Kita yelled throwing her arms up in the air in aggravation. There was one thing that Kita was good at…lying.

Tasuki was obviously, like anyone else in his position, startled. "Well if bandits are so bad then why were ya stayin' with us!" Tasuki yelled in defense.

"Psh…you baka! Chichiri was going to bring Taira here! Of course I was going to wait for him to come back!" Kita said back sharply. As if there could have possibly been _any other reason_ she stayed.

"Well then leave! And don't come back!" Tasuki said letting his anger get the best of him.

"As if I would do anything else!" Kita yelled her eyes blazing but underneath a river of tears threatened to flow. Kita grabbed a bag throwing just a few of the extra clothes she had in it faster than anyone ever sought possible and quickly placed the fan on top then was out swiftly through the door. Once she was out the door Kita walked summarily (quickly) out of the hideout. And she didn't stop once outside she just kept walking in the dark. A full moon was overhead and crystallized tears sparkled on her face with in its light.

Tasuki still hadn't completely processed what he had done or what the cause of his actions would bring about. He stood there numb but then cursed under his breath, 'See…they all just go away…you _are _a baka! Thinking you would stick with her…psh.' Tasuki chastised himself as he walked out the door to a cabinet which held nothing better then…sake. Which needless for me to say, resulted in a very drunk Tasuki and he passed out in his room with out reporting any details of their fled friend to anyone.

The next morning Taira was up and already in search for friend that wasn't there, not that she knew that. When not finding Kita Taira grew worried and looked for the red haired man. Who Kita hadn't ceased to talk about the previous night. She knocked lightly upon the door and heard a flow of violent curses follow it.

"Geeze sorry…." Taira said back.

"Kita go the hell away I already told ya ta leave! God ya can't even do that right can ya!" Came the reply to her apology.

"EXCUSE ME?" Taira yelled outraged. Now Taira barged into the room. People did not insult Kita and live to tell about it.

Now Tasuki was thrown out of his bed by a very pissed off Taira who had him pinned to the ground once she had succeeded in knocking him off.

"Ur not Kita…" Tasuki slurred out a little too late as he put things together in his hang over state.

"No I'm not." Taira said through clenched teeth. "But you're going to tell me where she is…NOW!" Taira said pissed off.

"Like hell I would talk ta you…" Tasuki said getting pissed off at the girl. She had just earned herself a one way ticket to Tasuki's bad side.

Now at this time there were two very worried people looking for a girl who was about to discover why you don't EVER take the duty of waking up Tasuki.

Chichiri, being one of these people stopped in a hallway to locate the girl's chi…which he figured would be more effective then running around uselessly like the man named Akao. Too bad for Chichiri that Akao's way won out.

Akao burst through the door and blinked in surprise. Although Taira made a great discovery in the whole 'don't wake me up' department Tasuki learned an even bigger lesson, don't EVER tick off Tiara. A beaten Tasuki lay on the floor with the swirls in his eyes and perfect little stars buzzing around his head as Taira dusted off her hands scowling at the chibi Tasuki.

"W-what happened in here!" Akao finally stuttered out.

"He was being a baka that's what! A hung-over, back stabbing, low life baka!" Taira ranted. Then a little light bulb went off over her head. "AKAO! Read Tasuki's mind and tell me what he said to Kita since he is obviously not in the condition to tell us verbally."

A chibi Akao blinked in surprise at the authority of Taira's stance. "Okay…" He said as he walked up and poked the 'dead' Tasuki as if to reassure himself that the bandit wasn't just joking and that Taira had really beaten the crap out of him. Once he confirmed this he returned to normal and sat cross legged on the floor and closed his eyes in a sort of meditation. From Akao's point of view there was a swirling darkness in which glistening of light could be seen. Each little shimmer was a memory. He heard lots of one's with shootings but easily determined the one he was looking for since it was a more recent event. Here he approached the said memory that soon turned life like and he watched the scene displayed before him.

A few minutes later Akao opened his eyes from his sitting position and frowned. "She left…"

"She-she…left?" Taira stuttered. This was just a 'tad' bit difficult to comprehend.

"She wasn't thinking clearly…" Akao said as explanation. "They had a…fight." He said as if almost unsure that would be the correct term to use. "But Kaya…was pretty anxious to leave…and now we have an area to head for…"

"Where was she going?" Taira asked curious and worried at the tone of voice he was using. She didn't protest about leaving…why would she care? They were only here because that monk brought them here and would've only stayed until Kita decided to come with them anyway.

Taira questioned whether or not he heard her because he didn't answer. She followed him quickly out of the room and soon met up with Kaya. "Are you guys ready to leave yet?" Kaya asked.

"Of course." Taira smiled.

Suddenly a miraculous effort was made and a deranged Tasuki fell into the room. "W-wait…" He muttered.

Taira scowled again. She wasn't sure why they needed to wait but no one else made the move to leave so she remained where she was.

"I-I wanted to come with…" Tasuki said almost embarrassed. "That's… what started our fight…" He whispered knowing that Taira and Akao knew what he was talking about.

"Well…you have to apologize sometime…" Taira muttered quietly as a reassurance to the others who had all been waiting to see what she would say. Considering they all knew full well that it was her who had beaten him earlier. They were waiting for confirmation from the one reluctant part of the party, Taira, and now with the okay Tasuki was ushered to pack so that they could hurry up.

Taira bit her bottom lip as she watched one of the few remaining suzaku seishi dash out of the room. Akao saw her distress, with out using his power mind you, and hugged her from behind. At first being as modest as she was she was a little shy to have him hug her but she made no move to pull away from him, "It'll be okay…you'll see." He whispered to her.

Then before anymore could be said there was a loud interruption, "I'll come too no da. Seeing as I can't let him wander off alone." Chichiri announced referring to Tasuki. No one protested to this but as Taira was whisked away from him by the other female members of the party he realized the _true_ intentions of the monk following. He stared almost in shock as he saw the gaze of the monk follow carefully every move Taira made.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yeah…was it unbearably short? I'm really sorry about that. But really this story is almost like required to be done in chunks. So I'm sorry if you hate the short chapters. At least they're interesting…or at least I hope they are…sweatdrops.

Well to my two lovely reviewers:

DevoTheMadCashCow: Ooo…I really like your character…she reminds me somewhat of a character I have in another story…(one not posted on ffnet…lol.) But I'm looking forward to writing her! I hope you don't hate the way I write her though. Well until next time!

Kristal: Oh how cool a guy! This is going to be fun! He sounds so awesome and different from the other characters…I like this a lot! I think I even have a romance planned out for him if you don't mind kamlyn? I know I haven't brought her much into the story yet. In the next chapters the characters are coming into more personality. Like you'll see more of them. In past chapters I kind of just like…mention them. Or at least that's how I feel lol. Well till next time!


	6. Ghosts

So…this chapter is somewhat longer then the one before…does that count? I'm sorry it's taken me so long…this weekend I had a huge biology project and a badminton invitational…which is an all day thing by the way. So basically I haven't gotten any writing done or any sleep…sigh. School sucks I know. But when badminton ends you will be shocked by how much more time I'll have to write to all of you! I know you'll all enjoy the chapters to come. I personally think this chapter is pretty good. Not the best. That'll probably be the next chapter. (evil grins) You'll all just have to wait to find out why. Lol. Well enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FY. And unfortunately for me but good for you I never will…sigh…**

* * *

Chapter 6

Time seem to drag on for eternity as everyone rode in almost silence. Tasuki was on his horse and for once didn't utter a word. He seemed too wrapped up in his thoughts to complain about anything.

Taira rode with Akao still not enjoying the company of the horse. Although she didn't complain it was clear to Akao she felt uncomfortable and he knew it wasn't just because of the horse. A pair of eyes had not left the two for quite some time and he knew Taira was well aware of it. It almost angered him but he kept his calm composure.

Kaya rode with Kazuo leading the group after Akao had told them there destination. Kamlyn rode next to them chattering away with both of them. They were probably the only three who appeared and _felt_ normal.

To them though the rest of the people in there little group were always like this. Taira and Akao were always the quiet ones every once in a while starting up a conversation that usually didn't last long while they figured their new companions were usually like this. So the time passed by slowly as they all rode down the dirt path.

Soon a small town came into view. "Hey guys why don't we stay at an inn tonight?" Kaya asked excitedly as they got nearer. "It beats staying out in the woods again like the last couple nights…" She added in trying to coax in the new idea. A bed and warm seasoned food sounded to appetizing to pass up with out at least one attempt to stop for it.

Taira smiled at the young priestess and couldn't help but comply with her, "Sure Kaya…we could afford one night couldn't we?" She asked the rest of the group since she didn't really know if they could afford it. Even if Taira was supposed to be from the other world just like Kaya no one really would've noticed since she didn't seem to miss all the 'cool' things back in their world.

Everyone gave small answers indicating that they didn't think it would be a problem. Once they got into town everyone dismounted and Kazuo offered to take the horses to a rented stable. The rest of the group just glanced around at their new surroundings and the people bustling about in them. A lot of them seemed too preoccupied to pay any heed to them which was probably for the better. Suddenly though a young girl literally fell in the middle of their group. She couldn't have been more than eight.

Kamlyn was the first to the girl's side. "Are you alright!" Kamlyn asked quickly as she helped the young child to her feet where they got a first impression of her. The young girl was tiny and very slim. She wore a small oriental dress that was a little torn at the ends and her brown hair was in a bun on top of her head then fell into a long ponytail. She had mysterious blue-grey eyes and she seemed on the verge of tears.

The little girl was a little afraid of Kamlyn at first upon seeing her. "Who-who are you?" came her tiny voice. It still at her young age held all her innocence.

"My name's Kamlyn. I'm a Genbu Celestial warrior… Where are your parents?" Kamlyn asked looking around trying to see anyone looking for someone. Seriously this little girl couldn't be here by herself…could she?

The young girl looked very interested now ignoring Kamlyn's question, "You're a Genbu Celestial warrior! Have you seen him!" She asked now avidly glancing at the faces about her. The rest of the group didn't seem to resemble quite what she wanted but seemed in the process of doing a double check.

Now Kamlyn had one of those little question marks above her head, "Seen who sweetie?" she asked curiously.

"Oni-chan…" The girl answered in a tiny voice glancing about but realized that the man she was looking for wasn't here. "So…he isn't here yet…" She said her face looked like it held true sorrow…an expression a girl of eight shouldn't need bare.

"Um…where is your brother?" Kamlyn asked.

"I don't know…" The girl said getting upset. "He didn't tell anybody…" She said meekly.

"He ran away?" Kamlyn asked kind of surprised. She wasn't really sure why a kid would run away but hey she figured a lot of weird things were going on now a days.

"No! Oni-chan wouldn't leave me behind!" The girl said in a fiery defense for her brother stomping her foot in protest.

"Well…." Kamlyn said a little taken aback at her idea being shut down so harshly. "Then where is he?" Kamlyn asked starting to get an idea about what was going on and why no one was actually looking for the little girl in front of her.

"I'm looking for him." She said in a more quiet voice after her outburst.

That's what she thought. This young girl was out and about looking for a runaway brother. "How far away do you live?" Kamlyn asked in a sweeter tone trying to be helpful.

The little girl seemed a little hesitant to answer but complied eventually, "Far away from here…at least eight towns…if not more." She answered quietly knowing the reaction that would stir.

Kamlyn face vaulted, "You traveled through eight cities!"

"I got rides…" The little girl answered in a fruitless defense fore herself.

"Oi…" Kamlyn whispered slapping her forehead. This was unbelievable. This was one devoted sister. Geeze…

"Well then why don't you travel around with us?" Kaya asked sweetly. "If you said your brother would probably meet up with us it would be safer to stick with us until he shows up." She smiled.

"Really! You would let me stay!" The little girl asked her little eyes shinning as she jumped up and down clapping her hands. "Thank you-thank you-thank you!

Taira now had a sweat drop. They were going to be traveling with an eight year old? Could that really be safe for her? What if her brother wasn't even a Genbu celestial warrior? Oh well…she couldn't do anything about it now.

"So what's your name?" Kazuo asked revealing that he was there too and making Kaya jump from being startled.

"Lily." The young girl beamed up at her new friends. She took the hand that Kamlyn offered her as they decided to find an inn. The sun was setting and things were getting harder to see as people pushed and shoved to get into their own homes quickly.

"Geeze, what's their problem!" Taira complained after the third person had ran into her.

"I heard some weird things happen in this town…that's why I was running." Lily said as an explanation of sorts.

"What do you mean weird things?" Taira asked now worried if staying in the town was such a good idea. Things just seemed to be heading down hill.

Lily seemed quite interested now that she had gotten Taira to speak. "Like ghosts and stuff!" Lily said in vague detail not really giving any information. But she quickly changed the topic now intrigued at her new discovery that this girl with black, brown, and red hair had a voice to go along with these unique colors. "So what's your name!" She asked eagerly to make Taira speak again.

Taira sweat dropped at realizing what kind of situation she had gotten herself into. "Taira…" She answered as she moved over to Akao and away from the small girl. She was fond of children but not particularly the one to be the source of their entertainment.

But Taira didn't really have need to worry about the girl bothering her because Kamlyn scooped her up, "I'm going to carry you because I'm afraid we're going to loose you in this crowd," She tried to explain. Lily made no protest as she wrapped her tiny arms around Kamlyn's neck facing backwards.

With in an amazing span of only about ten minutes the streets were completely cleared.

"Oh my god! What is with this place!" Kaya yelled at finally actually being able to see everyone and having a little room to breathe. There was no reply to the question as everyone noticed how eerie it had gotten as if they were all drowning in the silence that screamed. Lily like a normal child hugged tighter to Kamlyn and buried her face in her shoulder. Then as if to answer the question as to why everyone had rushed off the streets a white glow of a random figure that seemed shapeless walked about the paved street with out a sound. When no one said anything for a while Lily lifted her head.

"A GHOST!" She burst out yet it was a terrified thing. She sounded more like…dare we say happy? "Oh my gosh a ghost a ghost!" She squealed excited bouncing up and down.

The entire group looked at the girl as if she were possessed but Kaya had screamed and now hid behind Kazuo. "MAKE IT GO AWAY!" She screamed terrified. But as if to contradict this statement a lot more appeared to follow it. They moved with more speed then before.

The group's eyes bulged out. Kaya went to scream again but Taira covered her mouth first, "DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" She said her eyes shut but then opened them again. The only noise was little Lily still going on excitedly that there were ghosts here.

"Why are you so excited!" Kamlyn asked the what she perceived 'crazy' girl.

"Because-because! YAY!" The girl squealed almost too excited to explain why she was excited.

Kamlyn huffed in annoyance as to why the girl was behaving this way. But before she got say another word Kaya burst out, "Let's just go to the inn….NOW!" She yelled as she was running towards the 'inn' and dragging a stunned Kazuo behind her. Taira and Akao quickly followed by Lily and Kamlyn. Once inside they bought a room quickly and figured they would just share…no one really wanted heir own after an encounter like that.

But after everyone was asleep Lily had went to window and looked out sadly at the ghostly figures fluttering about the town. They had locked the door with the top lock she couldn't reach stunned that she had wanted to go outside. "Oni-chan…" She whispered sadly.

Kita-

Kita had walked for who knows how long in the dark. She stumbled constantly blinded by darkness and tears. Finally frustration grew unbearable and when she tripped for the umpteenth time she just rested on her knees and pounded her fist against the ground. "Damn you baka Tasuki!" She screamed. "You're an ass hole! An idiot! A ludicrous excuse for a man!" She screamed out in frustration followed by a string of colorful curse words all directed towards our red haired friend. At the end she shouted out, "And you're gay! Take that Tasuki-gay-chan!" She shouted.

Although all of this was supposed to make her feel better none of it did what she wanted it too. It just left her even more upset.

"And now…I would even like your company right now…" She cried feeling the bitterness of being alone. Why had she been hurt when he didn't want her to stay…why had she reacted on anger to fill the void of sorrow that cried when he told her to follow Kaya.

She sniffled but used her long sleeved shirt to wipe the tears of her face. Crying here wasn't going to get her anywhere and it wasn't making her feel better so it was useless. She picked herself up along with her bag and continued her walk.

She walked upon rough ground her feet began complaining with the rough terrain but she ignored it all. Soon she began to walk upon cool grass and for some time she walked barefoot upon this feeling the freshness of it beneath her aching feet. After a while her stomach growled hungrily. She sweat dropped as she opened her bag. Had she really been such an idiot to not pack food…or money?

"Kuso…" She whispered realizing her predicament. But then her ear caught the sound of something…was that…running water? She smiled at the thought of this…her mouth had been dry after the crying episode and so she made her way towards the sound that sounded so precious. She nearly screamed for joy upon seeing the small stream. She went there and didn't hesitate to think if the water was sanitary or whatever. It was clear and cool and tasted great to her parched mouth. She then rinsed off her face letting the water cool her heated face. It was so refreshing… that she enjoyed the streams pleasurable company for quite some time.

She didn't know how or when she fell asleep but she had awoken next to the stream the next morning with the sun shining brightly and its rays barely reaching her beneath the tree tops. She felt refreshed and stood picking up her bag of clothes and fan and continued her walk. She saw some looming mountains up ahead.

'Eh…why not. Where else have I got to go?' She thought as she turned her direction towards them. The terrain began to slowly incline after a while and there was no longer cool grass beneath her feet but prickly dead brush instead which required the need for her shoes again.

Her stomach growled at her again but she pressed on. She had been hoping to find something by now…but there was no such luck.

Finally she heard another sound of rushing water and found after some time a river. It was pretty fast paced but she thought she could handle it. Or at least…she thought she could.

No sooner had she gotten two feet in did she get swept away with the current. Lucky for her she had grabbed the fan in the bag before releasing it to let the current swallow its new found treasure. She thought for sure she would be swept underneath the current of the icy river but strong arms hoisted her up.

After coughing for a second she muttered, "Thanks." And looked up to see who saved her. There was a caravan. There were men who all had a heavy build and then…tons upon tons of dirty women. She kind of wished they hadn't gone to the trouble. For no one other than a caravan of slave traders had found her.

* * *

So what did you think? Slave caravan…hm that can't be any good. Nope. Shakes head. But what about Tasuki and Chichiri! Oh my god I didn't even mention them in the chapter! Nearly falls over. That's kind a sad…but its cuz they're in the next one…along with some pretty other cool people might I add. (evil grin) Have you figured it out yet! I hope so…lol. Well please review! 

DTMCC: You didn't review last chapter….aww…but you are such a devoted reader! Thank-you! n-n I know its been forever but I've been sooooo busy its just not fair! But hopefully there wont be this big of an interval again! At least I hope not! And I hope you read this chapter and review it too!

Tayk: Hey lookie here you're reading this story now too. lol. Thank you ever so much! (for reading and reviewing) n-n Yeah well Im glad that you're enjoying the story and its actually really funny to ever try and imagine as Chichiri as the jealous type. That's why I'm trying it but its just really weird lol. But fun I must admit. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Kristall: Lol…yes THAT Kamlyn. (As if there's more…lol.) But it's not your fault she's been kind of a minor character up until now. And hey lookie here I introduced another one…her names Lily. Does she mean anything to you…hm I wonder. BUM BUM BUM! Lol. Yeah but you have to let me know what you think of her! I honestly think she's cute! And by the way…you never told me what the guy's power was…so I hope you don't mind…I made it up! Cuz…ya. But if you want something specific just say so cuz I can still work it in! But I will say that he's your character! n-n I didn't say it yet…cuz well he's 'technically' not here yet. Lol. Well I hope you liked the chapter and please review!


End file.
